The Unfortunate Awakening
by MariahLynnOfficial
Summary: Two complete different strangers are telepathically connected and are able to communicate both emotionally and subconsciously. They can feel each other's feelings, hear each other's thoughts, and dream at the same time. Unfortunately for these two, reality becomes worse and discovering the purpose of their link becomes even more challenging as well.
1. Chapter 1

**{Description- Important}**

_Two complete different strangers are telepathically connected and are able to communicate both emotionally and subconsciously. They can feel each other's feelings, hear each other's thoughts, and dream at the same time. As their difficult journey continues of trying to discover the purpose of their unusual link, they learn not only to see the world differently but to also survive brutal reality all the while trying to form an impossible friendship between one another. But nothing stops them from unfolding the truth. _

_And all this chaos started with an unnoticeable bump to the head._

**...**

Dedicated to my good friend, Alyssa.

**...**

Hey, readers, welcome to my new fan fiction! First, I appreciate all of you reading my new fan fiction. Second, I hope you vote and comment on it as well. Third, this story will contain spoilers.

As you can already see, this fan fiction is a cross over of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. You really don't need to read the books nor watch the movies for both categories only because throughout this story I'll throw in a brief summary of what happened. However, I'd advise you to read all of the books and movies only because, well, they are in fact amazing. You don't have to if you don't want to, however.

_**I also must mention that this story takes place after Harry Potter Deathly Hollows Part 2 and during the last book of the Percy Jackson series; The Last Olympian. Adding on to that,- sorry to disappoint while I'm at it-, but this isn't a slash story (I think that's what it's called) where Percy and Harry fall in love- just to makes thing clear. As matter of fact, this is a story of building up a foreign difficult friendship in which two heroes attempt to unite to help save the worl**_**d.**

**Also, I understand that J.K Rowling has stated in an interview that Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't attend another year at Hogwarts yet Hermione returned to properly graduate much later. However, in this version, I have them all attend school together to complete their seventh (last) year instead.**

**-Important Rules-**

**1)** Please do not post this story anywhere else. It's completely unfair to me because I've worked so hard on this story. Also, if you post this story anywhere else it's considered illegal and plagiarism.

**2) **Please do not promote yourself, your own stories or anything else on the comments, on my profile or on any of my social media accounts. You are able to use the wattpad clubs for that, in case you didn't already know.

Speaking of...

Twitter username: MariahLOfficial

Tumblr: realmariahlynnofficial

You can also find this story on /user/MariahLynnOfficial

**...**

Thanks again for giving my story a chance, I really appreciate it.

_MariahLynnOfficial_

Xx

**P.S. UPDATES EVERY SUNDAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Prologue- Unpleasant Greetings}**

Harry smiles anxiously as his green eyes wonder the familiar train station he's come to know. To say that he's excited for another term at Hogwarts is an understatement. He's thrilled, ecstatic, adrenalized. Harry can already hear his mates, Ron and Hermione, bickering away at some ridiculous thing that isn't important. But the best part? He knows for certain that the Dark Lord won't be making an appearance. After all, the Dark Lord is finally vanquished for good... Yet even so, he's still rather jumpy about that subject.

All Harry has to do to begin the new, and his last year, is locate platform nine and three- quarters so he could board the enormous vehicle in which will take him to his friends and to his school.

Weaving through the crowd of Muggles, the Wizard begins to pull his heavy trunk behind him with his left hand. His eyes start to dance along each platform number, his throat suddenly running dry as he does so.

Stopping a few hundred feet behind his destination, Harry turns to his right the moment he spots a drinking fountain. He pulls his trunk up in perfect balance, ceasing the tight grip he has on it. Using his right hand, he pushes the button on the appliance before leaning in and taking a big desperate long sip of water. Unfortunately, a stupid Muggle bumps into the young Wizard, making his head hit the dirty tiled wall extremely hard before he even had a chance to waist more than ten seconds using the appliance.

Yanking away from the modern day machine, Harry turns around in an attempt to find the individual that bumped into him. He lifts his hand up to his forehead in failure a minute later, turning back around to study the rather large dent he unintentionally created on the wall.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise nears his right ear while his famous scar begins to burn and his vision becomes blurry despite the fact he's wearing glasses. Adding onto that, his breathing pattern increases insanely, causing him to pant heavily and his skin turning into an ugly ghostwhite color. Mortals gaze at the wizard oddly, wondering what on earth has caused him to behave so inhumane.

Gulping down the bit of water that was still sitting on his tongue, Harry rubs his forehead in agonizing pain. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head erratically, the wizard's vision returns to normal. He then yanks his body three feet away from the drinking fountain, lifting his head from the machine and finally realizing the many sets of eyes inspecting him. His cheeks turn into a deep scarlet shade of red, his body language representing uneasiness at the unwanted spotlight beaming at him brightly.

Clearing his now moist throat, he rolls his trunk once again and resumes walking towards his assigned platform, ignoring the cop that has asked him "Are you alright, son?"

Harry makes a disgusted face as the odd flavored water finally sinks in and quickly runs down his throat.

Dismissing the unusual flavor, Harry focuses on trying to reach his destination. His green eyes dance around each platform number as his pace starts to become faster. Just as his migraine reached its peak, Harry halts in front of the platform he has been trying to find for the past half hour.

"Finally." He exhales in exhausting relief, gazing at the escape he's been wanting all Summer.

Analyzing his surroundings cautiously, Harry prepares himself to run through the pillar. He averts his attention back towards the pillar, later putting weight on his right leg. Hesitantly, he begins to run towards the pillar. Luckily for him, he was able to pass through without any dilemmas.

The fresh air of Witchcraft and Wizardry travels through the young lad's nose the second he entered the Wizarding World. His eyes shine with challenge as he gazed around the train he now walks about. Attempting to find his mates, the Wizard acknowledges the many greetings from different students he receives along the way. He reaches the end of the train, finally finding his friends.

Not seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron continue their conversation with their back facing towards their friend.

Snatching a delicious Chocoballs of a plate, Hermione inches farther away from the ginger. "That's your fifth chocolate frog, Ron. You're going to get ill."

Throwing the card across the seats that was previously tucked in the box, Ron grunts in annoyance. "Ugh! Not again."

Taking a small bite of her treat, Hermione pauses for a short period of time. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Before Ron had the opportunity to reply, Harry took this quick moment of silence to make himself known to his friends. "Another Hengist card, I assume is what's wrong."

"Harry!" The two young Wizards gasp in happiness.

Both Ron and Hermione stand up to fully take on Harry's mature appearance. Of course, Hermione was the first to hug the lad while Ron played it cool and just gave Harry a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"How are you, mate? We haven't heard from you all Summer." Ron ponders curiously, wondering why Harry hasn't replied to any of his or Hermione's letters all Summer. Again.

Harry takes his seat in front of his friends by the window, setting his shoulder bag on the empty spot next to him. "That's not my issue; you lot haven't answered any of my letters."

Ron and Hermione exchange a strange look in which their friend catches instantly. Harry suddenly felt a bad feeling bolt through his veins.

"We never received any letters, Harry." Hermione says, confirming Harry's suspicions.

Harry shakes his head, knowing that he had indeed send his friends letters. Over a hundred in fact. He has the paper- cuts and the ink stains on most of his clothes to prove it.

"I've sent you letters." He exhales, tensing up a bit from paranoia. "Tons of them, I swear."

"Well, maybe you incorrectly addressed them or your messenger lost them." Hermione tries, nervously blinking afterwards.

Ron clears his throat. "Yeah, Errol does that all the time. He's so clumsy it's actually astonishing he delivers the mail correctly half the time."

Harry knows for a fact that his friends are attempting to reassure him of things. However, he doesn't believe them. He wants to but he just doesn't and he can't even pretend to either. After all, having to go through some stuff as he and his friends did you tend to have a hard time with trust issues and also tend to grow rather anxious.

Hermione leans forward and rest a hand on Harry's right knee. "Everything is fine, evil itself has been trounced. There's nothing left and we can go through this term without anything getting in the way."

Looking between a fearful Ron and a stressed Hermione, Harry licks his chapped lips. Just as he was about to speak, an actual bolt appeared. But not in his veins, in the dark mysterious blue sky. Ron of course jumped, dropping the sweet balls of candy that was once in his hand while Hermione violently pulled back. Harry, on the other hand, freezes in his place.

Thunder booms throughout the air causing the trio to look out the window. Relief washes over them like a gigantic hurricane. A second later, water drops from the invisible clouds above, landing on everything, harshly, outside the interior of the train.

Suddenly, weary takes over Harry and both his mates took note of this.

"How long haven't you slept?" Ron asks worriedly, seeing how pale his mate has become.

"I.. I don't know." The famous Wizard answers, trying to dodge the question in hopes to not give his friends another pathetic thing to worry about it.

"Harry." Ron demands, surprising Hermione by his intense use of strictness.

Potter ruffles up his hair. "Alright! Uh, about a week or so, I believe."

Ron and Hermione frowns deeply. Hermione moves a string of hair behind her ear, chomping on her bottom lip.

"Harry, you should get some rest- going without it is most certainly is not good for you." She suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Ron.

Harry exhales a sharp breath. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Finally giving into the sleep that's been summoning him for days, Harry shifts his position and leans his head on the window. He ignores the rain drumming against it and watches as Hermione dives back into her book and Ron returning back to making love with his food. He traps himself into a staring contest with the glistening moon. Hoping to not dream another vicious nightmare, Harry nervously yet slowly shuts his eyes, letting sleep welcome him easily.

_Falling from the sky he was previously staring at, the Wizard lands on his bottom with a loud bang. Having yet feeling more pain, Harry whimpers at the contact. _

"_Bloody hell." Harry complains, achingly standing up from his place on the floor. He rubs his sore, mild injury while gazing around the random, unfamiliar room he's been driven to. _

_It's not just any room, in fact, it's a living room. This room contains two brown soft couches, a polished dark auburn hardwood floor, many pictures hanging on the eggshell wall, a red old piano, a tall bookshelf, a telly, two small coffee tables and an electrical fireplace with a few unique lamps set in different corners. And as if it couldn't get any stranger, the room Harry's been sent to has no windows or doors whatsoever._

_Walking cautiously towards his left where the bookshelf is, Harry curiously scans it and removes a random book from the middle. Flipping through the pages, Harry stops, suddenly catching movement from the corner of his right eye._

"_Who's there?" He ridiculously calls out, deciding to put the book back on its shelf._

_Walking towards to the front of the room where the telly and the other couch is, he gets ready to take out his wand from his back pocket. Squinting his eyes, he carefully listens to an shaky thick breathing noise. Detecting the source of the breathing, Harry shifts his attention towards the couch in which is planted neatly in the corner. A small space of air is in between the wall and the couch, allowing anything that's the Wizard's size or smaller to fit in it. And Harry strongly believes that there is something in that space._

"_Come out." Harry inhales, taking a couple steps forward and tightening the grip he has on his wand. "Come out, now!"_

_A few seconds of intimidating silence later, the couch slowly moves forward and surprisingly, a Muggle enters Harry's vision._

_The Wizard's eyes widen at the scene that has unfolded. He analyzes the stranger's features in shock and in confusion._

_The Muggle is without a doubt attractive; any person straight or not will think so. He currently has on dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a grey unzipped thin jacket and a pair of tennis shoes. The size of his muscles are huge and extremely impressive. To top it all off, this Muggle has green eyes just like Harry's, but a better green. He also has short black hair as well. _

_The Muggle moves away from the corner and stands in the middle of the side of the room he's on. Harry releases the grip he has on his wand, putting it back in his back pocket and starts to walk towards the middle as well. Both teenage boys stare at each other with the same expression planted on their faces. _

_The Muggle broke the ice first. "What in the world is going on?" He asks, copying Harry's thoughts. "Who are you? Why have you invaded my dream?"_

_Harry blinks, surprised as to how this boy doesn't know who he is and confirming the fact that he is indeed a Muggle. "I'm Harry." He introduces himself confidently. "And this isn't your dream, it's mine."_

_The Muggle scoffs. "It is so my dream! I've been dreaming of this place for weeks and then you randomly show up and interrupted the only time I have peace." _

_Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance at the Muggle's mad theory. "Listen, this is my-"_

_The Muggle loudly snaps his fingers, stopping Harry from speaking any further. "I got it, I'll just vanish you. After all, you aren't real, you're just a figment of my imagination."_

_Feeling offended at the statement the Muggle just announced, Harry glares at him. He knows for a fact that he is too real- he has the evidence to prove it._

_The Muggle closes his eyes, clenching his fists. "Be gone." He chants, looking very determined to make his wish come true. _

_Harry crosses his arms over his chest, smirking at the failed plan. The Muggle then opens his eyes having shock shadowing over them a moment after._

"_That's impossible, you should have disappeared by now." The Muggle claims, walking quietly towards Harry who then follows the individual's actions._

_The Wizard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I told you, this is my dream."_

_The young Muggle shakes his head in disapproval. "No, this is my dream. I fell asleep about five minutes ago after I-" The Muggle pauses, showing off hesitance in his eyes. "After I... came back home from work." He swallows, exhaling a deep breath._

_The Wizard halts his walking the same time the Muggle did, putting a distance of at least four feet. The Wizard then noticed the glass wall in the middle of the room during the process of starring down the stranger before him._

_Once again, he blinks. "What's with the glass wall?" He quizzes, reaching out to touch it._

"_Oh, that? It showed up about a week ago- made me almost piss my pants." The Muggle widen his eyes in fear. "Don't touch it! What are you, nuts?!"_

_Harry freezes in warning, curiosity beginning to flood his body. "Why mustn't I touch it? It's just a wall."_

"_Because, this wall isn't just a wall. It is a wall that will do very harmful things to you if you even try to touch it." The Muggle gulps, gaining Harry's full attention. "Trust me, I learned that the hard way." _

_Lowering his hand, the Wizard awkwardly gazes at the Muggle, appreciating that although they are strangers, he warned him about the wall. "Alright, so a harmful wall, a weird room and a companion to go with it." He concludes, finding this entire thing unusual. "Better than having a bloody nightmare, I suppose."_

_The stranger awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "What's up with the robe? I mean, you're a geek, yeah, but a robe, seriously?!" _

_Harry forwards his eyes, anger boiling inside of him. The stranger presses his mouth into a thin line. "Well, damn. This is nuts; I can't believe I'm dreaming about a geek." He laughs, his head throwing back in amusement._

"_What's your problem?" Harry asks, not really meaning to voice his thoughts aloud._

_The stranger lets out a chuckle. "You're my problem, British Boy. I ordered you to disappear yet you don't move an inch."_

"_How many times do I have to get this through your thick head?" Harry rolls his eyes, trying to convince the stranger of his ways. "This. Is. Not. Your. Dream."_

_The stranger calms down his chuckling. "And how many times do I have to tell you it is? Look British boy, I arrived here earlier, I know this place well."_

_This time, Harry didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes but the stranger didn't let it affect him. "That's stupid."_

"_No it is not." Before silence was able to surround the two boys, the stranger continued speaking._

"_I'm real." Harry hissed, curling up his fingers against his palm. _

_This time the Muggle crosses his arms over his own chest. "Prove it." He scoffs, holding his head up high, unintentionally allowing Harry to see in his nostrils. The Wizard wrinkles his nose in disgust._

"_I have a name."_

"_Oh, is that so? What is it then?" The stranger laughs in amusement._

"_I mentioned it earlier, you imbecile." The young Wizard rolls his eyes._

_The idiotic Muggle huffs, his ears turning slightly pink. "I'm not an imbecile- I meant your full name, British Boy."_

"_Harry James Potter." The Wizard informs him, catching the Muggle's short defeated scowl. "If you're so real, what is your name?" Harry challenges, finding the sudden courage to put the hothead on the spot._

"_I don't have to tell you my name." The Muggle snaps, unfolding his crossed arms. "You would make an infinite amount of jokes about it just like everyone else I had met."_

_Harry places his hands on his hips. "I don't really fancy my name that much either but I told you nevertheless."_

_Silence drips between the two individuals as both of their heart rates pick up. The Muggle slightly moves his fingers at his side while letting his tongue run over his lips. Harry has been completely still while the stranger in front of him has not. And this fills frightens Harry deeply; it causes him to pessimistically believe that this stranger will without a doubt try to hurt him. But then again, there is a wall that's apparently dangerous. _

"_Fine, I'll tell you my name." The boy agrees, pausing for dramatic effect, still moving all ten of his fingers. "But only if you tell me how you got that hideous scar on your forehead, first."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to mention that two days ago, Friday, was my friend's birthday. Her name is Alyssa and she's the same exact person who I dedicated this story to. Stating that, Happy 16th, Alyssa- again! **

**If you'd like to Tweet about this story or mention it anywhere just us the hash tag #TheUnfortunateAwakening .**

**Oh and also, to all of the people who is reading my story, thank you. I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways, lets begin, shall we? Here's Chapter 1, Happy reading.**

****.**...**

{Chapter 1- The Interrogation}

_The irritated Wizard stumbles back, comprehending apprehensively. He scrutinizes the hot headed Muggle with a strange expression knitted upon his face. The stranger in front of him begins to prance back and forth while holding his large hands behind his back as if standing still was suffocating him._

_Tilting his head to the right, Harry brings himself to answer the human's query with a question of his own. "How did you know I have a scar?" The Wizard wonders, feeling the lock of hair covering the scar that mostly everyone in the Wizarding World knows about._

_"I'm very observant." The Muggle squeaks quickly, clearing his throat afterwards._

_Sensing that the stranger was lying, Harry forward his eyebrows, no longer allowing his head to tilt. "Why would you like to know how I received my scar?" Harry ponders, taking a few small steps back._

_"No reason." The individual shrugs, halting his odd prancing for a second. "It's just I know someone with a scar, too. A lot like yours actually. And you know what they say, "behind every scar is a story"."_

_The Muggle glances up from the ground, showing off his annoying smirk. "So, what is yours; what's your story?"_

_Harry folds his arms over his chest._

_"I was in a car accident." He lies, not trusting the person on the other side of the glass._

_Silence rips apart the atmosphere, causing the two to become indignant and cautious. Neither one walked close to the wall, both fearing that something bad might happen to themselves. Regret fills the Wizard's veins as anxiety slaps him right across the face; he never should've informed the stranger of his name._

_Sure, the stranger looks like a regular teenager but who knows for sure? He could be a follower for 'the one that shall not be named' or something. Then again, this stranger doesn't reek of magic at all. He actually reeks of metal, disgusting mud and salt water. Yuck._

_"Percy." A muffled voice echos, stopping Harry's train of thoughts and breaking the short silence._

_The Wizard arches his right eyebrow, obviously wanting to make sure that the Muggle before him has spoken. "What?"_

_"Percy." The stranger exhales, finally revealing his identity. "My name is Percy Jackson."_

_The corner of Harry's lips slowly turn upwards into a lopsided smile. The Wizard nods his head in acknowledgement, suddenly feeling the ground start to intemperately shake. Books from the old bookshelf begins to fall out as the lights above Harry's head chaotically flickers. The furniture close to him starts to circle around him, making him feel really claustrophobic._

_Frightened, his head cranks up and his eyes grow wide. "What's happening?!" Harry questions, loosing his balance and falling face first onto the floor._

_"You're waking up." Percy tells him, backpedaling as far as he could._

_Harry props himself up from the ground with wobbly arms and even more wobbly glass wall lights up gold, blinding Harry and causing him to fall again. Surprisingly, he lands on his knees for a second time. The Wizard stomach's start to churn as his scar begins to burn._

_The Wizard releases a painful ear bleeding scream._

_"Don't fight it, Harry." Percy screams over the booming noise. "Let yourself get pulled out of your sleep! Don't fight it."_

_Right then and there, the Wizard gets shoved into the floor, sending him back into reality._

"Harry!" A familiar feminine voice impatiently shouts. "Harry, come on- we're going to miss the last carriage!"

Adjusting his glasses and clearing his blurred itchy vision, Harry gasps for a breath. The shadow figure in front of him transformed into his mate, Hermione. Once Hermione gathered that Harry is now awake, she pulls her head back so she's no longer inches away from his face and panicky runs out of the train. Harry quickly stands up, appearing extremely overwhelmed.

The surroundings around him become less foreign while the agonizing pain he was just experiencing suddenly disappears, only leaving him with an irritating headache. The Wizard awkwardly clears his dry throat, later licking his unusual chapped lips. He then follows Hermione's trail of invisible footsteps, acknowledging that nobody else is on this train but him. His cheeks turn into a deep shade of embarrassing red along the way.

Stepping outside, unfortunately coming in contact with a large blast of wind, the Wizard sighs in relief the moment he saw his two friends waiting for him. He dashes towards the couple, slowly taking note of his friends frustrating faces.

"Where is the carriage?" The Wizard exhales, trying to relax his rather tight chest.

Hermione scoffs. "It just went off." Ron puffs his cheeks, sending Harry a sympathetic grin as Hermione continues to scold their famous friend. "We have to walk now, I hope you're happy."

"Oi! How is this my fault?- You were the one who suggested I take a nap." The Wizard rolls his eyes.

The intelligent girl shakes her head in the air in a very defensive manner. "Yes, but I didn't mean a three hour one!"

Harry's face paled; he's been sleeping for three hours? It surely didn't seem that long while he was meeting with his, um, dream acquaintance. When he had fallen asleep, however, he remembered it being early evening, more specifically, five o'clock right on the dot. So stating that, he didn't plan nor did want to sleep for three hours straight.

Huh, time sure flies when you're dreaming.

"The more time we stand here, the more time it's going to take for us to get to school." Ron blurts, desperately wanting the unnecessary fuming tension to stop between his friends. Usually, he would be in this situation with Hermione and from experience, he can predict how this will turn out. Harry would lose.

Ron smoothly turns on his heel, licking his lips hopefully once he was positive his friends couldn't see him. He then starts to follow the tire tracks that was made by the carriage itself. Soon enough, his friends stubbornly ignore one another and plant themselves each on opposite sides of the ginger, who suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

The wind begins to howl loudly amongst the trio of Wizards as the bushes and uniquely shaped trees tremble with it. Seeing this happened before, the Wizards took precaution and sprinted down the gravel muddy road. The students arrived at their school ten minutes after they've begun their competitive marathon. Luckily, they made pass the massive double doors before the rain hit their land once again.

Harry bumps into an awestruck Ron, finally noticing the environment that they've spent long period of times in since they were young. Hogwarts is completely rebuilt.

Hogwarts is bigger, better, and holds a new… feeling of magic. It's weird, but it's also kind of refreshing. And, it's really impressive that Hogwarts have been completely rebuilt all in one Summer. But it's mostly weird.

Ron and Harry exchange a knowing look, reading into each other's thoughts. Although the two males agreed with each other, Hermione seemed to think otherwise. Just by taking one look at her face, you could tell she didn't approve of the drastic change. In fact, her face is pink with intimidating anger. Strangely, Harry understands.

"Right this way, first years, we are almost to the Great Hall." Hagrid's voice booms throughout the isle, causing the trio to snap their heads to the left. Hagrid is at the other end of the isle leading a group of curious kids to supper. They must've already had done the necessities and gotten a tour of the castle. The trio runs after them, hoping to not be seen arriving extremely late. Of course, luck wasn't on their side as a fan of the trio had seen them right away.

The little boy's electric blue eyes light up in excitement. He starts opening his mouth, which Ron immediately covered. Harry stumbles back, gazing down at the young boy with confusion shadowing over his own eyes. This little boy reminds him a lot of Percy, despite the fact that this kid has longer hair, different colored eyes, and is younger of course but for some bizarre reason, Percy came to Harry's mind the moment he saw him.

"You guys are amazing, you're my heros!" The kid starts to ramble after Ron has removed his hands. "My mom told me stories about you guys and I just had to enroll myself into Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm actually meeting The Defenders."

Harry's right eyebrow arches up while Hermione and Ron share a look.

"The Defenders?" Harry whispers, awkwardly clearing his throat.

The boy blushes in embarrassment. "Back home… there's this trending thing…. a fan club, sorta- kinda, and the leader of it kind of named you all."

"Oh." Harry contemplates. "Ohh." He and his friends say in unison once they've let the information sink in. The boy's pale cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red, his eyes later averting to the ground.

Hagrid leads the group into the Great Wall and the trio hides between the long robes of the first years while doing so. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sneaks towards their usual table not noticing the younger boy following them. Harry smiles weakly when the boy sat down next to him. Ron and Hermione looks at the boy with a questioning expression.

The younger one seemed to get the message. "Oh, I'm in Gryffindor, too." He mutters, starting to get up from his seat. "Sorry, I- I just thought. Nevermind, I'm going to move."

"No!" The one with the scar blurts, halting Ron's and Hermione's reactions of relief. "You can stay, we don't mind."

The blue eyed boy's face breaks out into a wide grin. He quickly returns to his seat, and the girl next to the first year starts to chat him up. Hermione gives Harry a look which to he responded with a shrug.

McGonagal miserably rises from Dumbledore's throne, wailing over the absence of the beloved Wizard.

"Good evening students." She begins, attempting to calm her threatening tears. "To the old students returning, welcome back, and to the new students, welcome. I'm headmaster McGonagal and considering that each student has already been sorted to their permanent houses, we shall launch our traditional feast much earlier."

Foods of a large variety appears out of nowhere, causing many students to become shocked, who are obviously new, and few to happily gossip. The remaining students just sits quietly, appreciating their new headmaster's effort and sending their unvoiced prayers to the previous one.

"You may eat." McGonagal says, slowly sitting back down on her throne. She then lets out a breath of relief as she just accomplished the most awkward thing ever.

The silence disappears at an unhurried speed, allowing for a train of students to dig in more comfortably. Ron being the first one to eat, as expected.

Wanting to get back to sleep, Harry stands up, unwillingly terminating a few dozen students actions as well as his headmasters dark depressing thoughts.

The ginger throws Harry a bizarre expression. "Where are you-"

"I'm going to head to our room and sleep. I'm not really up for eating. I'll see you lot in the morning." Harry interrupts, already knowing what his friend was going to ask him.

Not waiting for an answer of protest nor a million questions, Harry swiftly turns on his heel and makes his way towards Gryffindor House. He maintains a tight grip on his wand during his journey but loosening it once he made eye contact with the portrait of the fat lady and divulged a very old password in which by the way gains access for him to enter the house.

Arriving in his bedroom, Harry changes into his nightwear, which basically consists of boxers, and climbed into bed, making sure to remove his glasses before falling into a deep slumber once again.

_Falling through the ceiling, Harry lands on his bum just as he did the first time around. He yelps in pain, suddenly hearing a thick American chuckle run through his ears. Cranking his head up, Harry embarrassedly stands on his feet. _

_"That was hilarious. Do it again!" Percy laughs, setting down his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table besides him. _

_Harry forward his eyebrows, twitching his nose. "Shut it. That wasn't funny." _

_"Maybe not to you but it is to me. You should've seen your face- priceless!" Percy claps, wiping away the tear from his right eye. Sitting up from his position on one of the couches, Percy turns off the telly and stands four feet away from the wall. _

_Harry hides his smile, totally giving in to the Muggle's idea of comedy._

_"You're covering up your smile." Percy hums victoriously, making the Wizard blush. "Admit it- you found it funny, too."_

_"I most certainly did not."_

_Percy shakes his head. "It's okay to laugh at your own mistakes, Harry. We all make them. Plus, it's only human to smile."_

_Trying to change the subject, he creates multiple questions in his mind. An idea pops into his mind when he spotted popcorn spread all over the floor._

_"I frightened you." He smirks, accusing Percy of his evident emotions. "Didn't I?"_

_This time Harry made Percy blush. "In all honesty I didn't think you were coming back- but yes you did. Happy?" _

_Opening his mouth, Harry releases a bubbling chuckle. Which surprised him by a great extent. After all, Harry hasn't laughed in a long time. He actually has no clue of the last time he laughed or smiled for that matter. Laughing and smiling to him were so very foreign and unnecessary that he forgot what it felt like- until now._

_"Very much so." Harry smiles._

_"Whatever." The stranger scoffs, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal. "We should probably figure this-" Percy pauses, dramatically gesturing his hands of the space around him. "- thing out! It's freaky!"_

_Sensing Percy's need to change the topic, Harry finally drops it. "You're right, shall we get started?"_

_Percy gives Harry a curt nod, inviting in another awkward silence. However, just like many other silences, this one was broken five minutes after it started. And it was broken by a repetitive patting sound in which Harry recognizes the source instantly; his acquaintance. Currently, Percy is pacing back and forth rather passionately with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Harry sighs, taking this opportunity to damage his brain in finding a connection with him and a Muggle._

_**Okay, you must give this some serious thought. What might this muggle mean to you? Why are you bloody connected?**_

_Harry raises his head, hearing no footsteps being made. He then sees his acquaintance standing by the telly, staring above it in deep thought. Harry tilts his head to the side._

_**I honestly can't comprehend this properly. This is obviously magic put at work but an event such as this hasn't been casted in the past by any types of WIzards. At least, not that I have been informed of or read about. But- really? A Muggle?! That's the most puzzling thing of all in this. Never have I ever even crossed past with this stranger, Percy Jackson, so why on earth him?!**_

_**Actually, why on earth me?! Why am I always put in difficult situations?! Why can't it be Ron or Hermione or anyone else on this bloody planet? Ever since my parents were murdered, I've been put under an unwanted spotlight. And it's sickening. And sometimes, I wish I was normal, but normal consists of no magic- and I can't afford a life where magic doesn't exist.**_

_**Alright, Harry, you must calm down. Deep breaths. **_

_Percy snaps his fingers, scarring Harry out of his thoughts of vexation. "I got it! It might be far- fetched but it's the only thing that I can come up with." _

"_What is it, Percy?" Harry queries, having the stranger's name roll easily off his tongue, embarrassed to not announce an original idea first. "What have you come up with?"_

"_We get to know each other." The stranger suggests, proud of himself that he thought of it. _

_Harry presents himself with an deranged look. "Pardon?"_

"_Okay, so we're dreaming at the same time, right? We must have a connection. Yes, we never met and I would know if we did because I believe I would remember someone with a posh accent but there has to be a link. No matter how large that link is, it's there. And in order to find that link, we have to get to know each other." _

_Percy set's free of an enormous breath after completing the speech he prepared not to long ago._

"_Are you positive this will lead us somewhere?" Harry asks, impressed at the idea his partner stirred up. _

"_No, but it's worth a shot." Percy bluntly responds. "Unless.. you have any other ideas."_

_Taking Harry's quietness as no, Percy continues. "Great. So, um." The stranger mumbles, pushing a chair towards the wall. Harry does the same, figuring it's best not to weaken his feet. "Let's start with the easiest way to get to know somebody, first; twenty questions. Have you played?"_

_Harry shakes his head, finally finishing adjusting his chair. "Not once."_

"_Wow. Dude, you have to get out there more." Percy suggests, not knowing of how much Harry had actually experienced. "I'll go first, then. Uh- oh, What part of England are you from?"_

"_What- why?" Harry asks, forwarding his eyebrows._

"_First, it's my turn to ask the questions and second, because I just want to know." Percy says rolling his eyes._

_Harry bites his bottom lip. "Surrey county."_

"_Huh." Percy buzzes in interest. "Okay- your turn." He says, clapping his hands once. _

_Harry arches his right eyebrow at his partner's fondness over his name. "What's your full name?" Is the next thing he says, not knowing what question to ask him and curiously wondering if Percy is his real first name._

_Percy blushes in humiliation. "Don't laugh." The Muggle dramatically throws his finger in the Wizard's direction, catching Harry''s hidden smirk. "I mean it, Harry."_

_The Wizard holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I won't laugh."_

"_Perseus Allen Jackson." Percy sighs hesitantly, looking down at the floor. _

_Percy's name sparked something in Harry, and it showed within the Wizard's eyes. _

"_Next question." Percy growls, regretting speaking his name. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm seventeen years old." Harry gulps, wondering how fast the time has gone. "And you?"_

"_I'm fifteen." Percy breathes out jealousy. "What month were you born? And considering you're just going to ask the same question I just did, I was born in August."_

"_July." Harry presses, forming his lips into a thin serious line, wondering what question to ask his partner. "What's your family like?" _

_Percy's face saddens, poisoning Harry with guilt and regret. "You don't have to answer that." Harry expresses with shame filling his voice. _

_He should've known better to not ask something so personal, but it just came out. Plus, he wanted to know if his partner had lived, and is still living, a better life than him. Odds are he is, and the Wizard is without a doubt jealous of the possibility. After all, Harry is one hundred percent sure that Percy's parents weren't murdered the way his were. _

"_It''s okay. This is bound to come up at one point." Shaking his left leg, Percy runs a hand through his short neatly done hair. Harry now recalls Percy always moving and never stood still for more than five seconds. And he's thinking about asking his partner about this later on. "My mom and dad have split when I was young. I live with my mom, and my dad, I barely see him. Probably saw him like three times or something my whole entire life."_

_Harry throws Percy a sympathetic look, knowing the feeling. The Muggle has definitely has it better than him because he actually knows his parents. _

"_What's your family like?" Percy asks, dismissing the unwanted spotlight. _

_Harry frowns, hearing his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "They died in a car crash."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry- I didn't know." Percy apologizes quickly with wide eyes. _

_Harry sighs. _

_For some odd reason, the guilt in the Wizard's viens just increased. He felt bad for so many reasons but as of right now, he mostly felt bad for lying to Percy about his dead family. Percy, despite hating Harry, had been honest to him about his life and all Harry did was lie. Potter almost feels as if he should inform the real cause of his parent's death but knowing how the average Muggle would react to such ridiculous information he knows that he should just keep his mouth shut on this one._

"_Next question." The Wizard said, ignoring his acquaintance frantic nodding. The Wizard purses his lips, contemplating on what he should ask the Muggle. Suddenly, he remembers his thoughts from earlier. "Why are you never still?"_

"_I have ADHD." He answers naturally, rolling his eyes at his partner's confused expression. "ADHD, for me, is basically like not being able to handle to sit or stand still for a long period of time. Being still hurts and in my case, ADHD is extremely high."_

_The Wizard arches an eyebrow, surprised at Percy's answer. "That must be annoying."_

_Percy scoffs. "It is especially when you have a million things wrong about you."_

_Harry chomps on his bottom lip, sensing the Muggle's frustration. _

_**Maybe he doesn't have it better after all… I should've never been so quick to hate him but I can't help but feel that way towards him the first time we met. He's so over confident, blunt, and way more attractive than I could ever be. I would never admit this out loud, but I have to say that I am a tad bit jealous.**_

_Harry contemplates, thinking that, despite the horrible events that Percy had to live through, the Muggle still without a doubt lived a better life than him._

"_Next question." Percy copies Harry's previous demand, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth thoughtfully. Both individuals then sits upright, mentally preparing themselves for a long night of complicated questions._


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 2- Something Strange}

The next morning, Harry wakes up instantly the second he felt ice cold water being poured all over his body. He would've cursed the person who committed the evil crime of interrupting his dream with Percy, but he decided against it. After all, he didn't want to seem more insane than people already thought of him.

A chorus of annoying laughter sprints through his ears moments later. The Wizard opens his eyes, shielding them with his right hand from the beam of bright sunlight that almost blinded him. Once he became more confident in his surroundings and less cautious of the sun, he fixes his gaze on a group of a few people standing around him with mischievous smirks planted on their red faces.

"Come on mate, we have to get to class," Ron states, trying to control his booming laughter. Harry forwards his eyebrows as he notices the item Ron is holding, later becoming more frustrated with his idiotic friend.

"You're a dick." Harry unintentionally spats, blushing in embarrassment when he took note of his friend's confused reactions.

"A what?" Neville questions, pursing his lips and tilting his head slightly to the side with curiosity casting over him. Ron and Hermione exchange an unreadable look.

Mentally, the soaked Wizard scolds himself for speaking a word he recently just heard not too long ago. If he wasn't paying attention as intently as he was when Percy was communicating with him, he probably would've missed the insulting word and many others as well. Hopefully, Harry won't make a similar mistake like this in the future.

"A… nothing." The victim sighs, tossing off his blanket and pushing through his friends. "Best you all get out of here… That is if you don't mind seeing me more naked than I already am."

Without a second thought, his friends clear the room, leaving Harry to smile in relief at the quietness. He then absent- mindedly searches through his trunk and selects a few clothes for the day. It takes him a while to settle for something decent but eventually he locates an acceptable outfit he has no problem with. He then locks the door of his room and attempts to change into his clothes while admiring his own place. (That's another new thing about Hogwarts; each student has their own room, now.) Soon enough, Harry is fully clothed and ready for his first day of school.

Walking over to his trunk once again, Harry places his hands on the roof of it, all the while staring down at the messy interior. For some odd reason, happiness boils inside of him like never before, conflicting his thoughts of annoyance towards his friend's earlier actions. He then feels his stomach fill itself with anxious butterflies.

A repetitive loud knock appears at Harry's door, halting the Wizard's brewing train of curious thoughts.

"Come on, Harry! You're taking longer than my sister usually does! We're going to be late!" Ron yelled, causing Harry to avert his gaze towards the door.

"Just a minute." Harry hollered back, closing his trunk harshly, later fixing up his reckless hair and turning on his heel so he could exit his room. He unlocks his door, accidently bumping into Ron on the way out.

"It's about time," Ron says, rolling his eyes playfully, making Harry blush again. "Let's go."

Ron and the rest of the students that was previously in his room, scampers out of Gryffindor house with a confused Harry following closely behind him. The feelings inside the Wizard quickly increases during their journey, in which in turn caused the Wizard to drive himself crazy with unvoiced questions.

What is going on with him? Is the main question that seem to rip through his brain.

"Wonder what the classrooms look like this year." Hermione asks, earning a couple shrugs and an uninterested look from Ron.

Nevill opens up his notebook, scribbling something that only he could read. "Maybe they're bigger this year. Everything seems to be bigger."

"Who cares?" Ron scoffs. "What's important is the food, which is fantastic this year by the way! I didn't think it was possible to make Hogwart's food better than it already was. Man, it tastes like heaven."

Harry bites his lips, feeling his empty stomach. Now that he thinks of it, he hasn't consumed anything since yesterday. All he had was half a loaf of crummy bread and a glass of water.

Hermione rolls her eyes while Nevill laughs in amusement.

"It's our first day of classes and all you can do is think about food. What a surprise." Hermione remarks, gripping onto her lover's hand tightly.

Ron kisses her cheek happily. "You got it wrong, babe. The thing, that's a surprise, is that we don't have to worry about "you know who", anymore. This year is going to be great."

Hermione hums in delight, not noticing Harry's dazed expression. "You're right, I suppose. All we have to worry about is passing our classes."

Nevill nudges Harry's side curiously, earning the couple's attention. "Mate?"

As the feelings that had exploded in Harry finally fades away, the Wizard snaps out of his trance and engages himself in the conversation. "Hmm?"

"You alright?" Nevill investigates, eyes sparkling with concern.

The Wizard licks his lips, not really sure if he is alright. Suddenly, he hears a few noises in the distance and his eyes moves towards the windows in which views the paved courtyard as well as about four first years standing in the middle. Knitting his eyebrows, Harry's eyes grow wide as he finally gathered what the four students are up to; three out of the four students are bullying the smallest one which sadly happens to be the boy that they met last night.

Holding onto his books tightly, Harry dashes towards the group, having his friends running after him. He frowns once he sees the little boy being pushed to the ground by the tallest one.

"Hey!" Harry screams angrily, affecting the other students greatly. The one that pushed the boy on the ground looks at Harry with fear. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing is going on." The bully lies, violently pulling the boy from last night up on his feet. "Connell, here, just fell is all. Right, mate?"

Harry scoffs sharply, obviously not believing them but feeling thankful that the jerk said the victim's name. Connell hesitantly nods in agreement, sending Harry to feel sorry for him and to also glare at the bullies that arrogantly stands by his side.

"Just get to class." The famous Wizard remarks, watching them tense up. The bullies sneak a glare at Connell but walks away without question. Harry glides up to the sad boy and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks disquietly in a whisper- like tone.

Connell nods again but this time with tears burning his eyes, squeaking out a quick unbelievable, yup.

The hero sighs, now looking back at his mates. "Go ahead, I'll be there soon."

Hermione coughs, looking torn at the current situation. "But, Harry-"

"No, Hermione. Just tell the professor I had to take care of something first." Harry stops her, protectively pulling the freckled blond hair boy close to him. "Please?"

The famous Wizard's friends momentarily exchange wary looks, but eventually agrees with Harry's suggestion and travels down the path that leads to their first class. He's just going to have to miss the first couple minutes of his Defence Against the Dark Arts class in order to set things straight with the younger boy.

When the courtyard is less occupied, Harry lets go of the boy. They stare each other down with unreadable expressions.

Connell clears his throat. "Can you and your mates not tell anyone about what you saw? If this gets out I- Michael and his group will do horrid things to me if anybody else knows."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Harry exhales a heavy breath. "Why are they treating you like this?"

Connell scoffs. "How should I know? They're jerks and clearly have nothing else better to do."

"If you fight back they won't target you anymore," Harry suggests with one eyebrow raised. Connell didn't seem to like that idea.

"What are you, crazy? If I fight back that will just add to the fire."

"But if you fight back that might also teach them a lesson," Harry added, making Connell's face drip with a mix of consideration and anxiety. "How about I'll teach you a few things that might come in handy? We can start before supper."

Connell scratches the back of his neck. "I- I don't know, Harry. I'm a muggleborn. So clearly I don't have the ability to do such a thing."

The experienced Wizard laughs humorously, confirming his suspicions on why the first year is being tormented by his peers. "Nonsense. One of my friends is a mugleborn and she turned out to be the greatest Wizards of all time. Do you know who that is?"

Connell shakes his head, no. "No clue; who's she?"

"Hermione Granger."

The younger boy's mouth drops to the floor, obviously not expecting that answer. "Hermione is a mugleborn? B-but my mom said she was pure."

Harry shrugs. "Maybe she was told a different story elsewhere. It happens."

"Wow." Connell gasps, still in shock. "Hermione, a muggleborn. Never heard that one before."

"I guess some people don't know of it," Harry said, amused at the boy's reaction. "But most people, here, do."

Connell's face lights up. "So, I can be like Hermione one day? That's brilliant!"

The older Wizard laughs, feeling victorious at brightening up Connell's day. "You sure can be. What class do you have? I'll walk you."

"Uh, um." Connell contemplates, rummaging through his binders to find his schedule. "Charms with Filius Flitwick." He then announces, fumbling a bit with the professor's first and last name.

Harry lets out a short laugh, remembering that class all too well. "Fantastic, let's go then. I have to get to my class also."

The boy nods in agreement and starts running with Harry down the halls. In under ten minutes, they arrive with heaving breaths and hot, pink skin. Harry notices Connell cautiously looking around and not so confidently opening the large fancy door. The two Wizards walk in the classroom, suddenly being put under an unwanted spotlight.

Over a dozen gasps and many people speaking Harry's name flows through the two male's ears. The professor stops talking and lowers his gaze at the cause of the chaos. His eyes widen once he sees the famous individual standing rather awkwardly with his student.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Hugo." He retorted, shaking his head disapprovingly. "And why are you here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry clears his throat and brushes the hair hanging over his eyes. "We had an incident" He starts, earning a begging look from the youngster and a fearful one from the professor. "It was nothing dangerous. Connell just couldn't find his classroom and seeing as we are friends, I decided to help him out."

More whispers escape throughout the room as Harry smirks after somewhat lying to his professor. After saying what he just said, Harry is certain that the freckled boy will become popular for befriending "the boy who lived" as well as possibly being left alone by the bullies that he saw earlier. Harry is actually surprised with himself for lying so smoothly and not displaying any tells during the process. He supposes that he has Percy to thank for that.

"Very well. Mr. Hugo, if you please take your seat," The old creature hums expectantly, "And Mr. Potter, I suggest heading off to class. Wouldn't want to be late, again, would you?"

Harry gulps, not liking being left alone to suffer the many stares of Connell's classmates by himself. "Course. Sorry for the interruption."

After witnessing the professor's frantic nodding of approval, Harry slowly turns on his heel, making a beeline for the door while glancing at the sea of students to search for his new friend. He instantly found Connell in the back right corner of the class and smiled at him. Just as he was about seven feet away from the door, the teacher calls him out.

"Before you go Harry, can you please do me a favor and burn this portrait for me. It's horrifically ugly and been in my class far too long." He smirks, purposely wanting Harry to perform a difficult spell in front of his students.

Harry forwards his eyebrows, expecting to be asked to do many things for a countless amount of people but never expecting to be taking advantage of this early in the year. He turns around anyways.

Clearing his throat, he tried not to notice the many eyes staring intently at him while removing his wand from his back pockets and pointing his wand at the portrait that is hanged behind the professor on the left front side of the room.

Concentrating on the picture, he forwards his eyebrows even more, before eventually waving his wand dramatically and yelling out one single word, "Incendio!"

The picture then erupted into flames and disappeared, sadly leaving a few burned marks on the wall. Afterwards, the entire class momentarily gasped and the professor just smirked.

"Is that all professor?" Harry asks dryly, already hating the idea of people coming up to him and asking for help.

"For now," He answers, before walking towards his desk and shuffling through a few salmon colored papers.

Harry quietly scoffs and turns around to the face door. He heads towards the door once again, sending Connell a curt nod and receiving a weak, but grateful, smile in return. Thirty seconds later, the famous Wizard finally escapes the class and makes a detour in the direction of his own assigned classroom.

Halfway there, confusion begins boil inside of him for no reason.

While continuing his journey, he attempted to not focus on the feeling and just focused on the trouble he might get into for showing up to class late. When he entered his classroom, however, the feeling just amplified and for some reason he wishes he wanted to... kill someone?

The minute he entered the classroom, as predicted, his professor scolded him for arriving late, in which in turn forced Harry to explain his actions for a second time. Strangely the teacher just dismissed him and allowed him to locate a seat with no consequence. Luckily for Harry, the previous feelings finally faded away but fear took control of his system instead as black dots started to blur his vision.

He averts his gaze towards an empty wooden chair, that was obviously saved by his clever friend, Ron, and smiled weakly. Ron grinned at Harry. The Wizard couldn't hear anything and for some strange reason, he felt like he was drowning.

His mate face slowly masks itself with concern, but the Wizard ignored the reaction and also tried to ignore the suffocating feeling he's currently experiencing. Taking one step forward, his head begins to repetitively pound while his body begins to involuntarily shake. Harry's eyes widen in fear as he felt himself struggling for air.

No longer having the strength, Harry drops his books, making his professor and the rest of the students stop looking so seriously at the board in front of them. Suddenly, Harry felt Percy's strong presence. His heart beat increased just then while his body throws itself to the floor and sends the Wizard into a paralyzing deadly oblivion.


End file.
